<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>那一年他回来找他 by totonoti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573602">那一年他回来找他</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/totonoti/pseuds/totonoti'>totonoti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WUTIAOREN (Band), 乐队的夏天 | The Big Band (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/totonoti/pseuds/totonoti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*是编的，编完觉得自己是禽兽<br/>*瑟琴文学预警</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>茂仁, 茂涛/仁科, 茂科</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>那一年他回来找他</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>街对面的那个二层小楼租出去了，两个老板亲自抄家伙上阵，趁着天气还好把室内叮叮咚咚敲打了一番。三轮车哐当哐当的运来了一大堆新淘的打口碟，成捆成捆的往店里堆，在地板上摞成了高原上嶙峋不齐的山峰。</p><p>一家还没有任何人知晓的唱片店就在此开张了，尽管他们为此兴奋不已。在一楼的店里一张一张的摆上喜欢的唱片和书籍，把身后整面墙变得花花绿绿的。cd机被摆在桌子上，用来播放各种有趣的音乐。</p><p>二楼是他们的房间，他们在二楼的床上铺了柔软的床垫和被子。窗帘后就是通往阳台的门。房间内另有一间小小的卫生间，窗台上放着阿茂的祖传香皂和仁科的沐浴露。那个沐浴露的味道很香，是甜甜的水果的味道，那种清爽的味道留在柔软的肌肤上是使人头脑发昏的热香，如果把头埋在脖颈间用力呼吸的话。</p><p>是许久没做了，吻落在身上又湿又烫，呼吸间吐露出的气吹在被亲的湿答答的肌肤上落得一阵凉意。引起泛起的细小的鸡皮疙瘩和肩膀不自觉的颤抖颤栗，锁骨随着肩膀的抖动凸起，而凹陷下去的那一片肌肤被压在仁科身上人用唇舌含住吮吸，牙齿在皮肤上啃出一个个牙印，抬起埋在脖子里的头时，那里已经被亲得一片紫红，带着点点水光。</p><p>两人都不是肌肉发达的人，但仁科终归是比阿茂的人体要看上去瘦那么一些，骨架本就偏小，身体又纤细匀称，线条流畅优美，腰很细，一只手即可缠绕住这漂亮的腰身，把他一整个揽在怀里。</p><p>窗帘没有挡住即将落下的斜阳所透过来的余晖，开了一个小口，把一点日光的吻落在揉乱了的床被上，映成一块漂亮的光斑。这个地方足够私密，做出再大的动静来都不会有被隔壁的人不小心听见那样的尴尬的事。</p><p>仁科陷在被子里，细长的手指搭在阿茂剃短了的头上，耳鬓的厮磨让他的身体得到了满足和更多的渴望，他急于把阿茂的身体拉低好让他能品尝到对方的嘴唇。</p><p>阿茂会喜欢亲他奇奇怪怪的地方，比如眼睛，被舌头舔过的睫毛都变得粘哒哒湿漉漉的，因为仁科的眼睛很漂亮，不知道是因为只是基因的选择长成这样的还是生活里的音乐和诗意滋养了他的灵魂，让他拥有了这样亮晶晶眼，看起来似乎和世俗格格不入，令人欣羡。但被亲到眼睛的仁科要忍不住的嫌弃，撇着嘴抹掉眼睛上的口水，然后把它蹭到阿茂的胸口。</p><p>阿茂的眼睛也是好看的，尤其是这样含着笑注视着仁科这一行为的时候，爱意会从里面偷偷冒出头来招手问好，和嘴角漾起的甜味飘散蔓延。</p><p>在这样白天交接黑夜的时间里，快感被一点一点的在抚慰和亲吻里被勾出来，难耐的空虚感爬上了身体，仁科发出小小鼻音，抬起一条腿缠住阿茂的腰，把身体更贴近阿茂，撑起的下体撞到对方和他拥有相同部位的地方，小幅度的摆动腰肢，那根发硬的物体胡乱的戳来戳去，。</p><p>这是一具永远比自己年轻的身体。叫青春的肉体总是美好的令人着迷，十九岁的时候就曾接纳过他的性与爱，他也曾把肉体挤进过他的身体深处，并把精液留在过里面，像所有的男人和狗那样以为这样就可以盖上自己的戳。</p><p>这具身体早在洗澡时就做好的润滑和扩张，现在张开腿邀请男人的性器，大腿内侧鼓胀柔软的肉压在阿茂的胯骨上。仁科几乎要对对方感到不耐烦，阿茂总会在一些特别的地方奇怪的拖沓和啰嗦，但他微微克制了一下心里的情绪，因为说好了由他来做阿茂的女人的，他不可能还像最初那样在尝到一点的性爱甜头后便开始肆无忌惮的在床上只是做享受的那一方来折腾阿茂。他只好学着服从，用声音请求阿茂快点结束在他身上点火的行为，干脆利落的插进来，即使是粗暴一点也没有关系。</p><p>阿茂又要冲他笑，他会抿着唇笑得很克制，手掌包着仁科的膝盖把他的大腿拉开，起身站到床下去，在仁科感到疑惑的支撑起手臂时把手带点力度按在他的脖子上，示他转过身去，把背部朝向他。</p><p>上帝给了他黑珍珠那样漂亮的眼睛，给了他劲瘦的腰，也给了他带点肉感的臀部。他们都赤裸着一览无余，阿茂这样翘着鸟开始审视自己要进行下一步动作的部位，但是仁科跪趴着的姿势歪歪扭扭，还老晃悠，他不得不用手扶着他的腰，曲起一条腿用膝盖把跪着在床褥里的双腿抵着分开。仁科被他强制的移动搞得下半身不稳，但又被阿茂的一条腿支撑着，动作中屁股不时蹭到他的屌，两片优美的蝴蝶骨在他们下体的接触又分离时轻轻得颤抖。丰沛的黑发从耳后滑落到眼前遮住视线，因此触感敏锐，在阿茂直接往里面侵犯的时候急急低喘了一声。</p><p>阿茂进入的很深，这大抵是所有男人与生俱来劣性。仁科感到后穴一阵阵发胀发疼，如潮起潮落那般反复冲击，这样实在是撑得难受，但阿茂的手紧紧地捏着他的腰窝处，打定主意要让他动弹不得，他受不了，于是开始骂人，从阿茂的头发尖骂到脚趾头，海丰话粤语English和标准的国语混杂在一起。等到身体适应了，开始有点心虚刚才的话同时又有点渴望性交，小声请求他动一动。</p><p>仁科大概是属于那种看起来很难养的动物，或许是一只野生的猫，或许是一只扑腾的鸟，总之不太省心，但不可否认这种生物令人着迷。阿茂贴着他的脊背双手环过他的胸膛，将他的上半身带着微微悬空，阴茎在肠道里滑动了一下位置，开始抽送起来。</p><p>性器碾过身体里的那一点，带来的快感和被填充的满足感让仁科手脚蜷缩，手挨着床但是却使不着力去支撑，阿茂汗湿的胸膛紧紧熨帖着他，他的双手无处安置，一只扒着阿茂抱着他的手臂，另一只手恢复了张牙舞爪的本性，向后随手一抓，手指带着点力度从阿茂刺刺的头皮按压滑落，阿茂不由庆幸自己剪了很短的头发，不然要被他扯秃。</p><p>兴奋要从每一个舒张的毛孔里冒出来，每一次破开层层软肉被抵进身体深处时都会引起那个部位的颤抖，直到兴奋让仁科失去了对身体的管控，被阿茂掐着阴茎陷入痉挛的前列腺高潮里，射出一小股一小股接连不断的液体。那个小口含得太紧，反复的抽插让他的体内如火一般滚烫，仁科呜呜咽咽，似哭的声音柔软沙哑，像是含了一块融化的糖，手指又要向后伸，带着小到几乎没有到力气推阻阿茂的小腹，他高潮时敏感的身体畏惧那烙铁样的东西不知休止刺激。阿茂抓住他的手腕把他放到床上，他的小臂比仁科多了点肌肉，对比之下显得仁科的手腕是脆弱的了。在仁科另一只手肘抵到床单上的时候，阿茂放大了力度，每一下都要把人顶撞得身上的每一块肉都在震动，灵魂几欲飞出体外，直到身下的人发出尖叫时才一下子把他向前推到，把他整个人严密地压在身下，亲吻着他的脖子射精。</p><p>那一年他回来找他，背着包目不斜视的从蹲在街边摆地摊他面前踏了过去。没一会紧张地跑了回来，“跑了跑了，城管来了。” 他急急忙忙收拾了东西，两人一起躲进了居民楼的楼道里，观察了半天风声，才发现这小子在逗他。</p><p>阿茂皱着眉转过来，正要生气，一回头却对上了对方凑近的脸。真是够够的，阿茂心想，张开嘴加深了这个吻。</p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>